Egghead
How Egghead joined the Tourney Egghead is a fictional character created for the 1960s Batman television series. Played by horror film mainstay Vincent Price, the character was identifiable by his pale bald head and white and yellow suit. He believes himself to be "the world's smartest criminal", and his crimes usually have an egg motif to them; he also includes egg-related puns in his speech ("egg-zactly", "egg-cellent", etc.). Additionally, he would use a wide assortment of egg-shaped weapons, such as laughing gas eggs and tear gas eggs (laid by chickens on a diet of onions). Egghead was introduced in the second season two-parter, "An Egg Grows in Gotham" and "The Yegg Foes in Gotham," where he schemed with Chief Screaming Chicken (Edward Everett Horton) of the Mohican Indian tribe to revert control of Gotham City to the Chief's people. In return, Egghead would also govern the city and enable the criminal underground to run amok. Their scheme was foiled by Batman (Adam West) and Robin (Burt Ward). Having failed to put Gotham City under his control once, he turns to Olga, Queen of the Bessarovian Cossacks. To prove himself, Egghead must protect his girlfriend from the dhampir assassin Kufa Vampir. Character Select Screen Animations When highlighted Egghead spins a seemingly harmless egg. After the announcer calls his name Egghead throws the egg and it explodes at the camera. The smoke then clears to show Egghead up close who says "The eggs-pert here has much to learn." Special Moves Egg-Grenade (Neutral) Egghead throws an egg-like grenade at his opponent. Egg Ball (Side) Egghead throws a bundle of eggs at his opponent. Eggs-quisite Bounds (Up) Egghead jumps high into the air and throws two eggs down on his opponent. Egg Laughing Gas (Down) Egghead throws a set of laughing gas to make his opponent laugh, setting them up for a free hit. Radar Egg (Hyper Smash) Egghead throws a purple egg down. If the opponent steps too close to it, the egg will ignite a powerful Nova Bomb-like explosion. Egg Bundles (Final Smash) Egghead chuckles wickedly then says "Have some eggs on me!" while throwing bundles of egg grenades at his opponent. After 14 egg-grenades, Egghead kicks a final stronger egg-grenade at his opponent. Victory Animations #Egghead cracks an egg in his hand saying "Eggscelent. I might even go as far as to say: eggsquisite." then chuckled wickedly. #Egghead juggles some eggs and says "Eggs-plitives will get you nowhere, my cowled crime buster." #Egghead spins an egg on the tip of his finger then catches it and says "If you so much as show your masks around here again, I'll have you both eggs-ecuted!" On-Screen Appearance Egghead kicks his way out of a giant eggshell and says "My machine has a rather eggs-centric and ugly side-effect; In removing all of the knowledge from your brain, it will leave you an empty-headed FOP!" Trivia *Egghead's rival is the half-human half-vampire assassin of the Guild Jack Raven, Kufa Vampir. *True to his super-villain name, Egghead's special moves all have the word egg in them. Category:Batman characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters